<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Victory by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229187">Sweet Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  Leilani! Could you please please write some Diego Hargeeves smut where the reader rides his thigh? Like maybe after one of his boxing matches or after he comes home from being a badass vigilante. Anyways, you’re the best!!!🙌🙌🙌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Reader, Diego Hargreeves &amp; You, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, baby!!” you yelled over the roaring crowd around you. Your boyfriend, Diego, was dancing around his opponent in the boxing ring. He was sweaty and a little banged up, but not as bad as his opponent. You, him, and everyone in the gym new he was going to win, but you still stood anxiously, yelling out encouraging words to your man to win. </p><p>“You got this, Hargreeves, baby! I know you do!!” you yelled again. </p><p>Above the nose, Diego could, indeed, here your shouts and it only spurred him on even more. With two jabs to the left and one mean upper right hook, his opponent was down for the count.</p><p>“HARGEEVES WINS!”</p><p>You scream with delight as you push your way past the crowd to crawl into the ring, launching yourself at Diego, who accepted you with open arms, “Knew you had it in ya, Hargreeves!” your summer dress twirling along with your form.</p><p>Diego spun you around with a bloody smile on his face, “Oh sweet, sweet victory, baby! Couldn’t have done it without ya!” he placed you back on your feet and kissed your cheek, not wanting to get blood on your lips and mouth. </p><p>Both of you watched as Al climbed into the ring, prize money in hand: $350. </p><p>“Thanks, Al,” Diego smirks as he nudges the gym owner. </p><p>Al grunts, “Yeah, yeah. I better see you cleaning all this up later, Hargreeves!” but Diego was already dragging you towards the back doors that lead to his little room.</p><p>“Yup! Clean up later! See ya, Al!” his voice echoing off the walls as he continued to drag you back to the place he made his own. </p><p>The rusty door creaks and scrapes along the concrete as you both enter and shuts with a clang as you close it behind you. The lock clicking into place. </p><p>Diego immediately heads to the sink, tossing his boxing gloves onto the bed and grabbing his first aid kit and a towel. You move to his mini fridge where you grab an ice pack and a water bottle. </p><p>This was a routine you two often fell into after one of Diego’s matches. You didn’t mind. You loved taking care of him and he loved it too. After he wiped away the blood and sweat and rinsed out his mouth, he dried his face and plopped onto his bed, sitting on the edge waiting for you. </p><p>You immediately straddled one of his legs, sitting down on it. You then took out the butterfly band-aids and antiseptictic cream. On his bigger, more open cuts, you spread the cream and put either a band-aid or gauze patch on it. The others, you just put the cream, making sure the bleeding at least stopped. </p><p>As you worked with Diego’s head, his eyes fluttered closed, enjoying your closeness and gentleness with him. </p><p>“Stay awake for me, fighter, still gotta check your other wounds before you fall asleep.”</p><p>“Not sleeping. Just,” he leans forward, his head up against your stomach, “resting.”</p><p>You giggled as you pushed him back up right. You pulled out anti-bacterial wipes and wiped down in body. He was always too tired to take a shower after matches, even if he really needed to take one, “So…you gonna treat me to a nice meal with that money, Hargreeves?” you asked teasingly.</p><p>He chuckled and leaned in, pecking your lips, “Always, baby.” he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you in closer, “But I want my prize before we go out and eat.”</p><p>“You already got your prize, Diego,” you say innocently.</p><p>He nuzzled his face into your neck, mumbling, “You know that’s not what I mean, sweetheart.” he presses a kiss onto your skin, making your breath hitch. You do know what he means. After his very first win, Diego took you back there and had his way with you. Victory sex, as he liked to call it. It’s happened many times before and this time is no different.</p><p>Breathless, you pull back and ask, “What would you like for your prize tonight, baby?”</p><p>He smirks as he grips your hips harder, “Ride my thigh. Wanna see you cum just by my leg.”</p><p>“That’s it?” you asked confusedly. </p><p>He nodded, “That’s it. Trust me, gorgeous, seeing you cum undone is just as pleasurable for me as it is for you.” he flexes his thigh as he pushes you down, making you gasp, “See? You’re already wanting it.”</p><p>“Fine. Okay,” you slowly push him down onto his back, “Just lay back for me then. Don’t want you to somehow hurt yourself even more.” </p><p>Diego releases his hold on you, moving his hands to rest behind his head, his eyes completely trained on you, “Start whenever you’d like, princess.”</p><p>You slowly drag your hips along his toned thigh, your dress bunched up around your waist, revealing your lacey thong that’s situated against your skin. You always liked to wear sensual panties to Diego’s matches, in the case he did win. </p><p>You rocked your hips along him, the more you did so, the more damp your panties became, and Diego could feel it, “Soaking right onto my skin, baby. Goddamn,” he hissed when you grabbed onto his hardening cock through his boxing shorts, palming him. </p><p>“You always get me wet. Diego. Seeing you all hot and sweaty in the ring, watching you kick ass. Always turns me on. My hard and strong man,” you moved your hands to raked up his body, nails dragging along his skin making him groan. </p><p>“Fuck, Y/N,” you pull back with a giggle, “Oops. Forgot, you only wanted me to ride your thigh. Nothin’ more.”</p><p>He glared at you as he gritted out, “Tease.”</p><p>You winked at him, “You love it, babe.” you worked on your pace, going faster and grinding down harder onto his thigh, your wetness spreading along his skin, and your pleasure increasing. The feeling of your clit experiencing the friction between the lace panties and Diego’s thigh was exciting and thrilling, “Ooohh fuck!” you cried out as you felt the pressure increasing inside you. You closed your eyes and let your head hang back.</p><p>Diego then propped himself with one arm, while the other moved towards you, pushing your panties aside, and his thumb rubbing against your clit, “C’mon, baby. Wanna feel you cum all over my leg. Can you do that for me. princess?”</p><p>“Shit. Diego!” you cry out. Your hands push down onto his stomach, bracing yourself up, and causing him to grunt in discomfort, but he paid it no mind. Not really, since you were so close to your release.</p><p>“Wanna feel you cum, babe. I know you’re close. C’mon. Just a little bit more.”</p><p>You gasp, as he sits up, his other arm, now pressing you down harder as you drag your pussy along his thigh, “Oh my-Diego! I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>“That’s it. Go ahead, sweetheart. Soak my thigh with your cum.”</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Diego! Oh shit!” your hips still then stutter as you squirt all over Diego’s leg, soaking his thigh, hand, and your panties in the process. </p><p>“Atta girl. Good girl, Y/N.” he continues to help you through your orgasm, rubbing slow circles along your clit until your hips stop stutter and you lean forward to rest your head in his neck.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” you mumble.</p><p>He chuckles as he finally moves his hand away from your pussy, but wraps his arms around your waist as he rolls you over onto the bed, “You did amazing, baby,” he pecks your lips so gently and lovingly. </p><p>You hummed as your hand cups his crotch, “I still got some energy in me to-”</p><p>BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!</p><p>“Hargreeves! I hope you’re changing into your janitorial suit ‘cause the gym still ain’t clean!!”</p><p>Diego groans and hangs his head low before picking it up and yelling back in response, “YEAH! I’LL BE RIGHT OUT, AL!” he then begrudgingly rolls off you and grabs his janitor clothes, slipping them on, “Sorry sweetheart. Duty calls, but, you stay here. Once I’m done, we’ll continue where we left off. ‘Kay? Go take a nap. I plan on keepin’ you up all night!” he gives you a wink before grabbing a mop and heading out the door.</p><p>“Alright! Be back here ASAP, Hargreeves!” you yell back before settling into his bed. Your eyes fluttering shut for a nap before the real fun with Diego begins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>